


Winter Olympian of Derry

by HisokaTrash



Series: 12 Days of Reddie [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Reddie, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash
Summary: **Teen Reddie**“What do I get if I win?” Stan asked, crossing his arms.“If you win,” Richie said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, “which is a huge if, I’ll prepare a fantastic surprise."“Richie, I’m not agreeing to anything until you explicitly state what this fantastical prize will be.”"Three epic games of grandeur, two spots to place, and one epic champion. The overall winner will be declared the ultimate winter Olympian of Derry. Sound good?”OR, Richie decides to make the winter a little more exciting
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: 12 Days of Reddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Winter Olympian of Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I took a mental health day, hehe. Everything is much better, if not slightly off track now, but I'll try my best to catch up. 
> 
> Enjoy, and as always check me out on twitter @kingkaspbrak

“What do I get if I win?” Stan asked, crossing his arms. A smile played across his face, and a challenge sparked in his eyes. “Because I will be crushing all of you.”

“If you win,” Richie said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, “which is a huge if, I’ll prepare a fantastic surprise. Something amazing! Fantastic! Incredible!”

Beverly lit a cigarette and drew on it slowly. “Richie, I’m not agreeing to anything until you explicitly state what this fantastical prize will be.”

Richie stole Beverly’s cigarette and puffed on it. “Hm. Fair enough. I’ll chew on the idea, but let me lay out the rules: Three epic games of grandeur, two spots to place, and one epic champion. The overall winner will be declared the ultimate winter Olympian of Derry. Sound good?”

They were gathered at the park, sitting on a picnic table that they had haphazardly wiped the snow from. Richie was proposing one of his outlandish ideas to pass the time on this snowy day.

“What games?” Ben asked. He was hesitant to play them, but he saw that entrancing sparkle in Beverly’s eyes. It would seem that he would be partaking in Richie’s colossally stupid winter Olympic games.

“Very simple, and thank you so much for asking, Haystack. The first game is good ol’ fashioned sledding. We’ll race down the hill and I’ll time it, whoever gets the two fastest scores gets to be team captains for the next event: a snowball fight! The person who scored first, picks first. Whichever team wins the snowball fight gets a head start on the next event: snowman building. Make sense?”

“Suh-suh-sure,” Bill said, nodding. “I’m game.”

“Okay, as long as you’re ready to lose,” Mike said amicably. “It sounds fun.”

“Yeah, no offense, Home school, but I’m not really worried about losing to you,” Richie yawned. “How often do you go sledding? I’m like the reigning champ here.”

“Richie, you’ve lost every year since we’ve been in high school,” Eddie said, not maliciously. Since they were back in Derry, he couldn’t be as openly affectionate as he’d like, especially in the open park. He sat beside him on the bench, and that’s about as close as he dared. But in that moment, he gently ran the corner of his pinkie along the inside of Richie’s wrist. 

“Hmm. Well, I guess I’m lucky that I have the ultimate prize, huh?” Richie bumped Eddie with his shoulder, and Eddie smiled to himself. “Either way, I’ve got a package of Oreos that I scored for the grand winner. Super sorry, but I’m not sharing this other prize.”

“We don’t want him, it’s okay,” Stan said. “Can we start the game? I want those Oreos.”

“Okay, eager beaver. I’m going first. Don’t wait up. Eds, time me?” Richie got on the sled on his stomach, and kicked himself off. He raced down the hill, and Eddie clocked it at 20 seconds.

“Alright, losers, suck on that!” Richie cheered. “Winter champ here I come!” He threw his arms up, and thrust into the air. “Uh huh. Oh yeah. Just call me Richie the Olympian Tozier!”

“Christ, Richie, shuh-shuh-shut up! Let me have a go, just to muh-muh-make him stop.” Bill snatched the sled away from Richie and lugged it up the hill. He sat straight down on it, pushed off, and zipped down to the bottom. Eddie clocked it at 15 seconds. 

“Okay, whatever,” Richie said before Bill could say anything. “It wasn’t that impressive.” Bill flipped Richie off, and sat back on the bench. Richie gave the bird right back to him.

“Okay, ladies, watch how a real man does it,” Beverly said, snatching the sled and marching up the hill. She waved down at them until Richie threw her a thumbs up, and then she hopped on the sled and went down. Eddie clocked her at 14.

“Well, goddamn,” Richie threw his hands in the air. “Listen, if I had known you guys would be fucking winter Olympic champions than I would’ve upped the ante. I really wanted those fucking Oreos, guys.”

“Don’t worry, when I win I’ll share them,” Beverly giggled, giving Richie a wink. She took her cigarette back from him, and had a long pull. Richie stuck his tongue out at her.

“Yeah well, when my man Stan takes your victory from you, he’ll split the box evenly with me, won’t ya, Stanny?”

Stan snorted as he took the sled from Beverly. “I will be winning, but I won’t be sharing. Especially not with you. My turn.”

“Ouch. I’m really feeling the love today.”

Stan walked up the hill, in no apparent rush. He set the sled down, and then did some quick calculations of the hill. Satisfied, he took a running start and lept onto the sled. He zoomed down at breakneck speed, and Eddie clocked it at 9 seconds.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me,” Richie muttered. 

“Hm. Who was winning again?” Stan asked, tilting his head and smiling. “Me, right?”

Ben took his turn, and Eddie timed him at 11 seconds. Richie managed to harass Eddie into getting on the sled, and he timed it at 30 seconds. 

“My turn,” Mike said lightly, taking the sled. He eased his way up the hill, in no rush. 

“Hurry up!” Richie hollered.

Mike gave him a lazy thumbs up. He took a running start like Stan, but he leaped onto the sled on his stomach and used his forward motion to drive him further faster. When he reached the bottom, Eddie clocked it at 7 seconds.

“Holy shit,” Stan said. “Mike, what the hell?”

“I spent a lot of time sledding last winter, when I was done with farm stuff,” Mike said, smiling. “So, to answer your question Richie, a lot. I’ve spent a lot of time sledding.”

“Damn, whatever,” Richie threw his hands up. “At least I didn’t lose. Let’s move on to the next game, okay?”

“Sore loser,” Beverly giggled.

“Okay,” Richie glared. “Here’s the rules for the snowball fight. If you get tagged three times, you’re out. If you tag someone who’s out, then you’re also out. Let’s be honest, okay? If anyone cheats, I’m automatically taking the Oreos. So, please cheat. Sound fair?” There was a general consensus of agreement, and Richie nodded. “Okay, let’s get started, then.”

Since Mike won, he had first pick. He chose Bill without hesitation. Stan picked Richie. Mike picked Beverly. Stan drew a sharp breath, but ultimately decided on Ben. 

“Wow, thanks guys,” Eddie muttered, dejectedly joining Mike’s team. 

“Sorry, Eddie, I’m playing to win,” Stan shrugged a shoulder. “I can’t have you dragging the team down. I want those Oreos.”

Eddie flipped Stan off, and then shoved his hands deep into his pockets. These goddamn Oreos were making people into monsters. Monsters! He scowled over at Richie, because ultimately it was his fault, but Richie wasn’t looking. He was already down on the ground, forming snowballs.

Mike was a step ahead of him. When Richie looked up, Mike lobbed one at his face. Richie went sprawling backwards, and quickly scrambled to his feet.

“Oh, it’s  _ on _ , Mike. Snowball fight!!”

Mike dove for the cover of a bush amid an onslaught of snowballs, Bill on his tail. Beverly dashed for the picnic table, and ducked beneath it. She started building ammunition. Eddie ran for a nearby bench and hid behind it - his game plan was just to wait this out, really.

The onslaught of snowballs rained down upon their positions, but they avoided any serious casualties. Mike caught their attention and signaled for them to attack.

Beverly stood, issuing an epic war cry and flinging snowballs with scary accuracy. She nailed Richie in the chest, and Ben in the back as he fled to a farther back position. She almost got Richie a third time, thereby eliminating him from the game, but Stan caught her on the side of her head and she ducked back down. 

Bill ran out into No Man’s Land, carrying an armful of hard-packed snowballs. He lobbed them haphazardly, nailing Stan a second time and nearly catching Ben. Richie rapid fire shot at him, tagging him three times. Bill put his hands up dejectedly and walked off the battlefield. 

“Shit,” Mike said. “Okay, we lost Bill, but we can still win this. Richie only needs to get tagged one more time, Stan and Ben need to get tagged twice. We got this!”

Eddie gave Mike a halfhearted smile, and even went so far as to form a loose snowball and toss it awkwardly across the way. Miraculously, or maybe Ben was just that bad, it hit the new kid square in the chest. Eddie cheered, and it was at that moment that he went sprawling. Richie had snuck around and flanked him. Now they tumbled through the snow - Richie must’ve tackled him when he was focusing on Ben - and when they landed, Richie scooped up a handful of snow and mashed it into Eddie’s face.

“Gotcha, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said smugly.

Eddie grabbed as much snow as one hand could hold and smashed it onto Richie’s cheek. “Yeah, but I got you out. Next time, don’t call me Eddie Spaghetti.”

Richie nodded, and then patted the side of Eddie’s face. “Can’t help it, Eds. You’re too chuckalicious to resist, including your smart ass come backs. You’re just my little Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie scooped up a heaping handful of snow and smothered Richie with it. “I am  _ not _ Eddie Spaghetti!!!”

“Oooh! Maybe not, but you  _ are _ out! Totally disqualified.”

A minute too late, Eddie realized that Richie had purposefully goaded him into disqualifying himself. “Oh my god, I fucking hate you!” Eddie twisted out from underneath Richie and pushed him into the snow, they wrestled around for a little until Richie ended up on top of him again. 

“Hm, that was really close! Maybe if you try again, you’ll actually get somewhere?”

“Fuck you, Richie,” Eddie growled, although now it was tinged with panic. They had a good day yesterday, a really good day, and Eddie was still riding high from it. Richie was, too, but he was being too bold in a place that wouldn’t forgive him for it. “Seriously, get off.”

Richie must’ve heard the panic in Eddie’s voice, because he actually listened without some smarmy comment. He glanced around warily, and then helped him up to his feet. As the pair walked over to the bench that had been marked safe, Stan and Ben pelted Eddie with snowballs, effectively disqualifying them.

“Oh my fucking  _ god _ , you guys did not just do that,” Richie said flatly. “You’re fucking joking. You just lost.  _ We _ just lost!”

Mike cheered loudly. “Booyah!! Mess with the Mike, get the horns!”

“ _ WHAT? _ ” Stan demanded loudly. “Mike, oh my god, you deserve to lose just because you said that. Christ.”

“Too bad, so sad!!” Mike crowed, punching a fist into the air. Bill walked over and patted him on the back. “We’re the winners, baby!”

“Not yet!” Richie seethed. “There’s one more game!!”

“Yeah, but he’s two for two,” Ben said. “It doesn’t really matter if we do this, or not. He’s already won.”

“Also,” Stan added, “can we talk about how stupid it was implementing a team competition on the same weighted scale as the individual competitions? Because, technically, Mike and Beverly won that, not just Mike. How are you going to judge that, Richie?”

“Yeah!” Beverly protested. “I want my fucking Oreos, Tozier. I earned them with blood, sweat, and tears!”

“Whoa, whoa, okay maybe I didn’t think this all the way through,” Richie put his hands up in a placating manner. “But let’s not go all Lord of the Flies on each other. How about this, we forgo the last game and split the cookies? Mike, is that okay?”

Mike shrugged. “I was gonna share them, anyway. It’s fine with me.”

“I still want to build a snowman, though!” Eddie protested. “I was actually looking forward to that.”

There was a general agreement. However, instead of a competition, they built the snowman together. Mike and Stan built the base, Stan and Bill made the middle, and Richie, Eddie, and Beverly finished the face. Mike, munching on a cookie, used two Oreos as the eyes. 

“I hereby dub thee, Sir Fiddleford, the Guardian of the Losers Club,” Richie declared. A cheer went up among them. “He is the true winner of the winter Olympics!”

“I tip my hat to thee, Sir Fiddleford,” Beverly said, patting the snowman resoundingly on the back. “Welcome to the world, it doesn’t get any better than this.”

Richie looked around at his friends, and his boyfriend; the people that he would die for, and had risked his life for, and would happily do so again. They were everything he would ever need. Eddie caught him looking, and gave him a secret smile. In that moment, they were thinking the same thing.

It didn’t get any better than this.


End file.
